Ebby's Girl
by SwimmingTwilightLover96
Summary: Prequel to Embry's Imprint. Embry imprints on 3 year old Nola, and Seth imprints on her best friend. This is theri struggle through life as the girls grow up and start to lead their own lives. Summary sucks, please review.
1. She Was Young When I First saw Her

Embry POV:

I cannot believe I got recruited for _babysitting_. Thanks a lot Seth. Just because he imprinted on a 3 year old girl named Alia Porter, he just offers to babysit her, and then volunteers me, on my Saturday off, to babysit her best friend, little Nola James. Thank you _so _much Seth.

I knocked on Alia's door, and her mother answered. Lauren Porter was a young, only about 25. She was tall, with red hair and big green eyes. She and Alia had moved from Tennessee to escape all the memories there after her husband and Alia's father had been brutally murdered a year after Alia was born. As soon as Seth imprinted on Alia, Lauren knew. We didn't have to say anything. Turns out, Alia's father was a werewolf as well, so one day she would phase.

It had made Seth all giddy and smiley and he just had to rub it in that he imprinted first. Well hardy har har Seth, I don't care!

Okay, maybe I did.

My mom had died. I was all alone, and my house was too big for me, so I moved into a place with Brady, who had yet to imprint. We were both grumpy about that, but what could we do? Go on a road trip and look for her? Yeah right.

"Hi Embry," Lauren said as a woman about her age came up behind her. She had short brown hair and green eyes, and she looked so tired it wasn't even funny. Dark circles under her eyes, pale skin. She could have been a vampire. I resisted the urge to laugh.

"Hello Embry," she said as I came in. "My name is Vanessa James. I'm Nola's mother. We're staying with Lauren and Alia for a while."

"Nice to meet you," I said quickly. Poor woman.

"Do you want something to eat, or some coffee?" Lauren asked. She was always the hospitable one. And she always had food in her house. That made her home one of the boy's favorite stops.

"No thanks," I said. "Are they in the living room?"

"Yeah," Vanessa said, grabbing her purse. "We should be back in 3 or 4 hours. You kids be good and have fun!"

I waited till I heard the car in the driveway start up till I walked into the living room. Seth sat with Alia on his lap. And next to them, there she was.

Nola.

My jaw dropped and my eyes bugged out of my head. She was….her. My imprint. God, I had finally imprinted!

"Thank God!" I heard Seth say. "The guys were starting to think you and Brady were gay or something."

I ignored him, where as I would usually slap him on the head or something. Nothing else in the entire world mattered more than that tiny little girl in the pink dress with brown pigtails on the floor. She was my everything, and I would do whatever I could to make her happy.

"Nola, this is my friend Embry," Seth said gently to her. She looked at me with those big green eyes, and I was hers. From there on out, I would protect her, whether it was from boys or vampires. Oh God, her mother was going to kill me.

Nola was drawing a picture with crayons. I glanced at it to see what looked to be a big fuzzy dog. "Is that your puppy?" I asked her in a kind voice.

"No that's my daddy, Ebby."

Ebby. I was her Ebby.

I nodded. Okay, so she had werewolf gene in her too. That was good I guess. Seth was smirking. "What are you looking so smug about?" I asked as Alia went to join Nola on the floor.

"Ebby," he muttered, and then cracked up.

"Stop it Seff!" Alia said, smacking him.

"Yeah _Seff!_" I said. "Stop it."

He made a face at me. "Oh, you're just freakishly hilarious, Ebby!"

Nola dropped her blue crayon and climbed into my lap. I swear, if I had died right then and there, I would have died a happy man. She smiled up at me. "I love you Ebby. Will you take care of me?"

"Yes, Nola. I will always take care of you. I love you too."

**I know, I know. That was freakishly short. And a smidge sappy. LOL. Anyway, there it is. The first chapter of Ebby's Girl. Hope you liked it. Please review. Reviews make me smiley! **


	2. Did you Really Throw a Plate a Me?

Seth POV:

When Embry told Vanessa about imprinting on Nola, I thought she would be okay with it considering that Nola would morph into a wolf when she got older. As they sat in the kitchen, I waited in the living room, holding Alia and Nola on my lap. They were exhausted after a day of coloring and dolls.

I heard a low murmuring of voices, and then a plate smashed against the wall. "YOU IMPRINTED ON MY DAUGHTER?!" Vanessa screamed. Nola's eyes flew open and she started to scream and cry, which made Alia wake up and join in on the ruckus.

OH, GOD! What do I do now?! I had some mad woman flinging plates at my best friend and 2 screaming girls on my lap.

"Ladies, it's okay!" I said loudly. "Come on now, its okay. Nobody's going to hurt you. Everything is fine, and I'm gonna be right here."

Vanessa stormed into the living room and ripped Nola away. Embry came after her, his eyes looking fierce and scared. "EBBY!" Nola shrieked, her one pigtail looking lopsided and her face pinched with tears. "I WANT EBBY!"

She was practically clawing at her mother's shoulders, trying to get away and over to Embry, who just looked heartbroken that she was in pain. He looked at Vanessa for 5 whole minutes while Nola screamed and sobbed for him. And then Vanessa sighed and handed Nola to him.

Success.

Alia was still crying, but it was quietly into my neck and I could tell she just didn't like the screaming. My poor angel.

EMBRY POV:

"Shh, Nola. I'm here. I'm here, Ebby's here," I soothed, rocking her back in forth in my arms. She had a chokehold on me, still whimpering but otherwise calmed down. My heart softened as she whispered, "Ebby, please stay."

"Okay," I whispered gently. "I'll stay as long as I am allowed to Nolie poo."

I heard Seth snort, but I ignored it again. Nola was in my arms and nothing could ruin this moment. Except her mother, that is.

Vanessa took Nola away from me for the second time that day. "Okay, Embry, that is quite enough."

I gave her a look of sadness, my heart breaking as I saw Nola's eyes start to fill with tears. "Vanessa, can we work something out? Please, I will do anything to be near her."

Vanessa started me down, and I wanted to flinch so badly, but I had to stand up for Nola. I wouldn't let Vanessa destroy our relationship.

She sighed. "Fine, Embry. You can see her for 4 hours a day, not counting when you babysit."

I was so happy I could have jumped up and down like Emmett Cullen jacked up on grizzly bear. "Thank you Vanessa," I said as she handed Nola back to me. She immediately buried her head in my shoulder and I soon felt her steady breathing, symbolizing that she was asleep. "If it's okay with you, I can tuck her in." After she gave a half hearted nod, I carried the sleeping toddler up the stairs and placed her in her tiny bed. She opened her eyes slightly and looked up at me.

"Ebby, are you leavin?" she wanted to know.

I knelt down next to her. "Yeah, but I'll be back tomorrow, Nolie." I gave her a small kiss on the top of her forehead. "Night sweetie."


	3. I AM NOT SICK! Well, maybe I am

**Okay, this is 9 years later. Embry has been a big part of Nola's life, and Nola is now 13, as is Alia. They both go to school on the reservation at La Push Middle School And onto the story. **

Embry POV:

I picked up a sleepy looking Nola from her house on the last day of her 7th grade year. Alia came trotting out after her, looking just as sleepy. They both sat down in the truck, Nola in the middle. "Good morning," I said brightly.

They both looked up at me like they were in pain. "Morning Embry," Nola whispered. She looked green. Ready to throw up all over my truck. This was not a good sign.

"Okay what's going on?" I asked as we pulled into the school parking lot. I stopped the car and locked the doors so they couldn't get out till they told me what was going on. My girl and her best friend were obviously sick.

"Lauren made this weird tuna casserole for dinner last night," Alia moaned, coughing. She referred to her mother as Lauren. Nobody knew why, and I don't think she wanted to talk about it. "And then we felt really sick so we looked at the tuna can."

"The crap expired about a year ago," Nola said, looking queasier. "Go, Embry, I think I'm gonna hurl." She pushed her hair away from her face and clutched her stomach, leaning over. Yeah, they were sick alright.

"We're going home," I confirmed and she sat up fast.

"No, I want to go to my last day of school!" she moaned. "It's the awards assembly and then we have to say goodbye to all of our friends. It's only till 11, and then you can pick us up."

I looked into her eyes and knew this was something she dearly wanted. Alia nodded and I sighed, leaning my head against the steering wheel. "Okay, but if either of you get worse, call me or I'll come pick you up."

"Yes Captain bossy," Alia grumbled, sliding out of the car. Nola took longer, and I knew she was sicker than her best friend. She gave me a hug first, telling me thank you. There was nothing more I wanted to do than hold her forever and just not let go. But I had to and then I watched them disappear into the school.

NOLA POV:

Yeah, that did it. We were both sicker than dogs. No pun intended. So as we walked into the school and plopped down in the auditorium for the assembly, I felt worse than I ever had in yam life. Alia just closed her eyes as we let the air conditioning blast us.

"And the best grades award that includes a $10,000 scholarship goes to Nola James!" came my principal's voice. There was loud cheering as I stood up. I really didn't care if I fell, as long as I didn't hurl. I walked up, said thank you, and took my award. Well, looks like I was definitely going to college.

After the assembly, the teachers let us have free roam till the 11 bell rang. Alia was nowhere to be found, and I felt my stomach start to churn. Oh great. I ran into the bathroom and lost everything in my stomach to the white porcelain bowl. And I didn't even feel better. Perfect.

I washed my mouth out and then poured about an entire box of Tic Tac's in my mouth before finding Alia and going to meet Embry.

He gave me a look as I sheepishly got into the truck. "You got sick, didn't you?" When I didn't answer he sighed. "Nola Elizabeth James, what am I going to do with you?"

Alia, who'd had her cell phone to her ear for a while, put it down. "You guys go. Seth's almost ere to get me." We waved and then set off down the road.

"So what am I going to do with you?" he asked again.

God, couldn't he see that I loved him and that I was in pain. I sniffled, holding back a few tears of pain. "You can stop yelling at me, if that would work. I'm sorry I didn't call you, but it was only a little before I came out." Why did my side hurt so badly?!

EMBRY POV:

Oh God, she was crying. "What's the matter?" I asked. She didn't speak, just clutched her side. Her tears were coming violently now, enormous sobs shaking her entire body. "It hurts," she managed to wheeze out. "Embry-"

I swerved the truck, doing a U turn. "Okay, I'm taking you to the hospital Nolie. You're sick."

"No!" she cried as I sped up. "Embry, no! I hate the hospital." She was still sobbing hysterically as they pulled into the emergency room parking lot. He swooped her into his arms and carried her inside, where a nurse looked up at us, flustered.

"Okay, let me get a wheelchair," she said, wheeling one over. I placed Nola in, and she just sat there, clutching her side and sobbing quietly. I felt so terrible that I had betrayed er by not going with her wishes and just taking her home. I knew she'd be mad at me for a good long while.

Great.


	4. DID YOU KILL HER!

EMBRY POV:

She had appendicitis, Vanessa was visiting with someone in Australia, and my imprint was mad at me. I sat in the waiting room forever, waiting for news on her condition. After 7 hours, I got frustrated and went to get some food.

As I stacked my tray with 6 pieces of pizza and 5 bags of chips, I thought about what I could do. She was mad, and I wanted nothing more than for her to forgive me. I paid for my food, which wasn't even good. I would have killed for some of Emily's lasagna and brownies… Oh, shut up Embry.

As soon as I got back, the doctor came out and said the surgery was successful, blah blah blah; I could see her now and take her home the next morning. Overjoyed, I slipped into her room, where she just laid there, a goofy little smile on her face.

"Hey Nola," I whispered, reaching for her hand. "How do you feel, honey?"

"Oh Embry!" she slurred, obviously still high on the knock out medicine. "I feel wonderful." She started to giggle hysterically, reaching out and grabbing my hand. "I feel amazing! I went to happy pony land and had ice cream with the penguins!"

I had to hold back my hysterical laughter. She was still dealing with the anesthesia, obviously. To tell, the truth it was actually pretty funny.

"I love you so much Ebby!" she cried. My heart trembled. She hadn't called me Ebby since she was 5. And now, she was telling me she loved me. Oh, but it didn't mean anything. She was delusional. But so badly I wished it was real. God, I loved that little brunette girl.

"I love you too my Nolie," I whispered, kissing her on the forehead. "I'll come pick you up in the morning."

At 3 AM, there was a knock on the door. UGH. Who was waking me up this early? They would pay dearly. I pulled a pair of jeans over my boxers and slumped to the door, flinging it open. There stood Alia.

She was wearing fuzzy green pajama pants, and a green t shirt. Her hair was all messed up, and she had what looked like 2 different shoes on. She looked breathless. "EMBRY!" she screamed. "I woke up, and Nola wasn't there! I didn't think anything of it before cause she was out with you, but its 3 AM and she's not home!!" She sounded practically hysterical. "Did you kill her?!"

I had to roll my eyes. Yeah, I was going to kill my imprint and her best friend. "Yeah Alia," I said sarcastically. "And I stuffed her in a body bog and dumped her at First Beach."

Her green eyes got wide and I realized she believed me. "I'm kidding!" I moaned as she came inside and flopped onto a kitchen chair. "She had appendicitis, so I took her to the ER, and I'm picking her up in the morning. She is fine and certainly not dead."

A grumbling Brady walked into the kitchen. "I have to go," he said. "Work."

Work=patrol.

"Have fun," Alai mumbled as I got her a cup of water. "Thanks Embry. I realized you probably hadn't killed her. I never took you for the type that would murder someone."

I rolled my eyes. "Thank you so much, Lee Lee."


	5. Author's note I hate em, but plz read

My wonderful reviewers and readers! Forgive me, my computer crashed so I have not been able to update "Ebby's Girl". And, I lost all of my data that goes with it. Stupid computer. So please bear with me, I'm going as fast as I can. For those of you who are sticking by me, you rock!

Lindsay


	6. Vampire

Nola POV:

Embry drove me back to his house in silence. Since my mom was in China or whatever and Lauren was visiting her parents, Alia and I were staying with the guys. Seth had recently moved in with Brady and Embry, and Alia really liked that. She and Seth were obviously in love with each other, but neither of them would admit it. I wished Embry loved me like that.

I looked over at him. "Can we talk?" I asked softly, breaking the awkward silence.

He looked down at me. "Yeah. What do you want to talk about, Nola?" There it was, the warmth in his voice that I had wanted to hear for so long. I must have looked at him in a funny way because he gave me a look. "Noles, you okay?"

"I'm sorry," I blurted out, not thinking. "I'm sorry I was so obnoxious on the last day of school and that i yelled at you when you took me to the ER."

He looked slightly shocked as we pulled up to their house and he picked me up and carried me bridal style into the house. "Nola, did you think I was mad at you, honey?"

I blushed, looking down at my lap as he sat me down on the couch. "A little bit, I guess."

He knelt down and took my face into his huge, warm hands. "I could never be mad at you, Nola. Never ever ever. You're too special to me."

I was special to him, was I now? I smiled. "Okay. Thank you Embry. You're the best." I gave him a big hug and felt him relax.

The next morning, my cell phone started to blare at 6 AM. Mumbling that I would have Embry rip up whoever was calling me, I answered. "Hello?"

"Nola?" OHMIGOSH! It was LUKE SHEFFIELD!! OMG!! Okay, he was the cutest boy at school and I'd had a crush on he moved here from England and smiled at me in biology. Sigh….

"Oh, hi Luke," I said, now more awake. "What's up?"

"I saw you looked kinda sick yesterday," he said. "You okay?" Aw that was so sweet! He was worried about me! That was so cute! Luke had these pretty golden eyes and this very pale skin that fit him. He looked HOT. And I'm not one to get all mushy over guys.

"Yeah I had appendicitis," I said as if it were no big deal. "I'm good though. So what's up?"

"I was wondering if I could take you to the movies tonight," he said quickly. "There's a new movie out called Sunset Season." Oh Lord, that sounded like a chic flick. But whatever.

"That sounds great," I said. "I'm at a friend's house for a while. Can you pick me up at Call Drive? It's in La Push."

"Yeah," he said. "I'll see you at 6."

Embry was God knows where so I stumbled around, getting dressed. At first I tried skinny jeans, but my injury to the stomach didn't agree. So I pulled on my comfy blue jeans and a cute blue top Alia got me for my birthday. At 6, I stumbled outside and found Luke waiting for me in his hummer. That was the only downer. He drove a gas guzzler.

The movie was sappy, but then we went on a walk through the woods, near Embry's house. It was so romantic! He kept looking at me. And…

Wait, did his eyes get darker? When I asked him, he grabbed my arm roughly and started to drag me through the woods, deeper into the forest. "Quit it!" I cried, clutching my side. "Luke stop it! That hurts!"

And then we had stopped and he was staring down at me. Okay, was he eyeing me neck?! "You smell so perfect," he said, tracing his fingers up my cheek. I shuddered. His hands were ice cold, like a chunk of ice. I knew he couldn't be human.

"What are you?" I whispered in the dead silence.

"Vampire."

The word seemed to make the world spin around me, and then I felt the forest floor beneath my body. And then, nothing.

**Cliffy! Sorry this took so long to get out. If you want to blame something, blame my computer. It crashed and I had to rewrite this chapter. So don't forget to review. All you have to do is click that little green box. Thanks!!! **


	7. Imprint?

Embry:

I was running patrol when I heard the scream. It was too familiar. Nola. Nola, she was in trouble. I let out a long howl, alerting the pack and started to run in the direction of her screams. When I made it to where she was, I found her motionless body on the ground, a dark-eyed vampire standing above her. I lunged and took him down.

Within minutes, the entire pack was ripping huge chunks out of him, and Seth had phased back to start a fire. As the pieces started to burn, I phased back and looked down at Nola, who had just opened her eyes and was staring at the pack, jaw practically hitting the ground.

"Em-E-Embr-E-Embry," she stammered, shaking her head. "What's going on? He said he was a vampire and then I just-"

She looked at me and burst into hysterical sobs, curling up in a little ball on the forest floor, sobbing her tired eyes out. "Nola, easy," I murmured, kneeling down next to her. Brady took what was left of the body and dragged it away; the rest of the pack minus Seth scampered away. Seth was already jogging back to the house. "Nola, I think it's time I told you the truth."

She squeezed her eyes shut as I picked her up and carried her back to my house. "What's the truth?" she wanted to know. "That you and the guys are werewolves are something?" I was so in shock that I couldn't reply. She opened her eyes and looked up. "I'm right aren't I?" When I nodded, she smirked. "And I'm your imprint?"

Good God, she hit the nail on the head.

"Yeah, pretty much Nola," I admitted as she sat up and wiped her eyes on the bedspread.

"So do you love me?"

**I know, I know! This is very short. But I thought a cliff hanger would be good, so ill update soon. U all rock!!!! **


	8. The End!

Nola POV:

Embry opened and closed his moth several times, but nothing came out. I just had to smile. I had figured it out. As soon as I'd seen him phase back into a human, I knew. My daddy had done the same thing before he left my mom and I. He'd explained everything about werewolves and imprinting. That's why he left my mom: He'd imprinted on another woman and he loved her too much to stay with my mom. But I knew Embry wouldn't leave me.

"Embry, do you love me?" I repeated, putting my hands on his shoulders and trying to shake him out of his trance. "Embry, talk to me. Do you want me to go get Seth to shake you silly?"

And for some reason, he started to laugh. Loud, booming laughs filled his room and echoed off the walls. "Embry!" I snapped, now slightly ticked off. "Would you just answer my gosh darned question already?!"

He silenced me with my first, long, deep kiss right on the lips. I felt my knees go weak, and I was thankful I was sitting down or I would have fallen over. I tried to remember every single detail so that I could tell Alia later on. How Embry's lips tasted like coffee, how my heart was beating so fast I thought I would hurl….

He pulled back, and I licked my lips, smiling. Wow, that was nice.

"Yes Nola," he said. "I do love you."

"And so I'm your girl, Ebby?" I smirked, using his old nickname.

He laughed. "Yeah, you're my girl."

**Dun dun dun~~~~ well, that is it for the prequel! I'm sorry it took so long to get out… school and field hockey have been HECTIC! Thank you for your patience, and I hope to be getting the sequel to Embry's Imprint out soon! **


End file.
